


I Believe We're the Enemy

by butyoumight



Series: Sleeping With the Enemy [1]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, the last thing you're supposed to have is the first thing you always want. That's the beauty of it, the thrill of the forbidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe We're the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> An Alternate Universe in which Basco never betrayed the Akaki Pirates, and Sid and Joe have resigned from active military duty and instead serve Zangyack on a freelance basis as bounty hunters and privateers.

They always had these rendezvous on _Raptor's Talon_. Basco and Marvelous had a Captain to report to, which in Joe's opinion made them out to be pretty pathetic pirates. He'd only ever voiced this thought to them once, however, before Basco had, in his words, "a much better use for that smart mouth".

AkaRed, such as he was called, had no love for privateers, and even less for bounty hunters, both of which worked in close enough quarters with Zangyack to earn his disdain, and both of which were titles that could be (and had been) comfortably applied to Joe and Sid, depending on the circumstances.

And so, the strange relationship between the four of them had to be discreet, to say the least. Often they met incidentally, crossing paths in the kinds of bars that AkaRed didn't accompany his crew to, but made no motions to dissuade them from frequenting when time allowed. Marvelous had a thought that the two-man crew of the _Talon_ were following them across the galaxy, forcing these happenstance meetings that, after the first few, always ended on their ship.

Marvelous' skin feels like it's burning off, like every touch of Sid's long fingers or Joe's soft lips was starting another small fire that burned across his body. He should be embarrassed, knowing he must be flushed as red as the scarf that normally held Basco's hair in artful disarray, but was now being slowly tightened around Joe's throat, making the youngest of their odd group gasp and keen.

Basco giggled, the sound muffled against Joe's shoulder as he held the boy against his chest with a possessive hand at his hip. Marvelous leaned back against Sid as a shudder ran down his spine and threatened to make his knees drop out from under him. Sid's mouth pressed hot behind his ear, sucking hard and worrying with his teeth, drawing a dark mark out of Marvelous' skin, somewhere easily hidden by his hair when they were done.

Basco and Sid met eyes past their younger partners and as ever they seemed to communicate without words, each inching forward until the two boys were forced together, Joe's skin feeling almost icy cold compared to the ceaseless fire burning within Marvelous.

Sid's teeth closed briefly over Marvelous' earlobe, biting and tugging at the rings before pulling back to speak a low command. "Kiss him."

Joe's eyelids fluttered, his lips parted in a perfect pleading O, and Marvelous is fairly sure he wouldn't have even needed the instruction from Sid, because that was exactly what he wanted to do anyway.

Marvelous claimed Joe's mouth with his own, greedily nipping at his bottom lip and teasing the younger boy's tongue with his own. Basco laughed again, and loosened his hold on the scarf around Joe's throat. Joe gasped reflexively, but all his lungs found was the air within Marvelous' own, leaving them both light headed and dizzy.

That was when Sid entered Marvelous, and the boy's head fell back against his shoulder with a shout that shifted quickly from momentary pain to absolute pleasure as Sid began to thrust. Joe's head fell against Marvelous' shoulder as Basco followed Sid's lead, thrusting deep into Joe with a giddy groan but electing instead to hold himself at the hilt until Joe started to shake and his throat produced half-formed pleas.

Sid's teeth were at his ear again, biting harder to catch Marvelous' shattered attentions and draw them away from the three hands teasing across his stomach. "Don't stop."

Marvelous knows better than to disobey Sid when his voice takes that dangerous tone, and Marvelous lifts a hand to cup Joe's cheek, supporting his head as he leans in to kiss him again, swallowing Joe's whimpers and answering them with his own moans. Marvelous can tell that Basco's tightening the scarf again, because Joe's mouth is losing the thread of the kiss, his fingers clawing at Marvelous' shoulders as if to ask the other boy to save him.

Sid and Basco somehow synchronize their thrusts, and every time they do it forces Joe and Marvelous closer, makes their cocks brush together teasingly. Basco's moans are as ever the loudest, easily drowning out Sid's more restrained sounds that Marvelous can feel against his back much more than he can hear them.

Marvelous cries out in dismay when Basco suddenly steps back, dragging Joe with him, still buried deep within him. The scarf trails down Joe's chest to pool on the floor, and Joe blinks hazily up at Marvelous for a moment, gasping and panting. His face is beautiful, even when it contorts in pain as Basco grabs a hold of his ponytail and pulls on it, hard. Then his face is torn from Marvelous's sight by a swift sweep of Basco's leg, pulling Joe's feet from beneath him and dropping him hands and knees to the deck so hard that Joe cries out in pain.

Sid inches forward again, and Marvelous shudders at the feel of Joe's hot breath on his dick. Basco thrusts deep again, commanding without words, and Joe obediently opens his mouth and accepts Marvelous' cock onto his tongue and swiftly down his throat with a tiny teasing of teeth, exactly how Marvelous has always liked it.

With Joe's ponytail wrapped firmly around his hand, Basco holds Joe in place with Marvelous' entire length in his mouth, but Joe was accustomed to this and he managed to do plenty well enough. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, his tongue rolling along the underside of Marvelous' dick, his throat constricting around the head, his breath coming in short pants through his nose, perfectly timed to Basco's thrusts.

Basco was always the first to come, he took a perverse pride in it, and this time was no different. Joe's breathing becomes decidedly more erratic as Basco's thrusts cease and he holds, buried in Joe to the hilt and clawing at the pale expanse of Joe's back until dark blush lines bloom, some of them swiftly sharpening into brilliant red as the skin tears and blood wells to the surface.

Marvelous is next, and with Basco's hand still tangled in Joe's hair he has no choice but to climax into Joe's mouth, but this too Joe is accustomed to, and he swallows swiftly as Sid carefully pulls Marvelous away from him, leaving only the slightest trace of white trickling down Joe's bottom lip.

Sid comes third, thrusting regularly throughout his climax, one of his hands gripping Marvelous' hip to steady him, the other gently stroking the boy's hair as he keens delightedly against Marvelous' neck.

Basco was ridiculously possessive, and since the very first time he'd witnessed Joe coming, he'd grown greedy of Joe's orgasms. Marvelous thinks this has something to do with the fact that the beauty and wonder of climax had never been lost on or dampened for Joe. Marvelous had seen it a few times now, and he had to admit that there was something endearing about the fact that Joe always cried when he came.

Basco shoved Joe over onto his back and straddled his hips, caressing his chest briefly with both hands before one dipped down to firmly grip his dick, the other sliding up to tease at Joe's reddened throat.

Sid, infinitely more gentle than Basco could ever be in his wildest dreams, dropped carefully to his knees, dragging Marvelous into his lap as he went. He kept petting Marvelous' hair, tucking it behind his ears and smoothing fly-away strands as they both watched the show Basco and Joe were putting on for them.

And it was quite the show, with Joe writhing on the floor, his back arching up and his head thrown back. The ribbon that had been holding his ponytail in place was now wound around Basco's fingers where he gripped Joe's throat and held him to the deck, letting the impressive length of Joe's hair fan out beneath him in a dark halo as he shook his head back and forth. Marvelous' breath catches in his throat as Joe's head falls back and his eyes squint shut and his swollen lips part with a pleading whine.

Joe's hips jerk up off the floor hard enough to make Basco bounce a little when he finally comes, and the keening scream that tries to escape him is cut off by Basco's hand squeezing at his throat, constricting his breath until his climax is done and he falls limp. Only then do Basco's fingers lessen their crushing grip, and Joe inhales with a shuddering gasp that quickly dissolves into hiccupping sobs.

For every dark turn Basco had ever taken in his strange relationship with Joe, he was always sure to temper it. As much as he obviously enjoyed Joe's tears, he also obviously took pride in brushing them away. Without a word, he lifts Joe's head into his lap and pushes his hair back and leans down to press fluttering kisses across his cheeks and nose.

Sid's fingers brush against Marvelous' jaw and his attention is drawn away from the scene of Basco and Joe to look up at Sid instead, at the little smile playing at the corners of his mouth for just a moment before Sid ducks his head and catches Marvelous' mouth with his own. His soft chuckle thrums through Marvelous and makes him shudder in Sid's embrace, and he's quite suddenly sure that he could go again in a heartbeat if Sid asked him to.

From the jumbled mess of their discarded clothing comes a melodic ring, and Marvelous regretfully crawls out of Sid's arms for their garments, searching through until he finds his own pants. The Mobirates rings again as he pulls it free from his pocket, and he glances up to notice Basco fixing the device with a dark glare, which he quickly shifts to Marvelous himself when the younger boy flips open the device to answer the call.

He responds to Basco by sticking out his tongue before assuring AkaRed that they'll be back shortly. Marvelous closes the device, and Joe manages to lift himself out of Basco's embrace and brush the lingering trace of tears off his cheeks. With an approving nod, Marvelous digs Basco's red leather pants and his long green tunic out of the pile and flings both garments at their owner, laughing when the tunic wraps itself around Basco's face.

Marvelous mostly dresses himself, as Sid is momentarily occupied with helping Joe back into his own clothes. Marvelous definitely understands, as Joe and Sid devolve into a bickering argument over Joe wanting to put his shirt back on and Sid insisting that he can't until Sid bandages his back.

Basco grabs Sid's attention next, but this is fine by Marvelous too, as he approaches Joe and wraps his arms around the younger boy's shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss (a far sweeter expression than the lewd and noisy kiss Basco and Sid were sharing nearby) to Joe's cheek and whispering a soft thanks into his ear.

Joe's ears darken noticeably, from a faint pink to full-blown red, and he shakes his head and waves one hand and gives Marvelous a little squeeze around the waist, telling him it's nothing without using words. Of course, to Marvelous it's nearly everything, but he doesn't press the point. Joe got flustered enough without Marvelous' help. Basco liked to see him floundering, quite literally gasping for air.

They parted when Sid and Basco finally did, and Marvelous moved in to give Sid fierce hug and a passionate kiss. It might not live up to Basco's kiss, and indeed Marvelous can still taste Basco on Sid's lips, but he likes to think he makes an impression anyway, considering the way Sid's good eye twinkles when they part.

Finally, Marvelous has to practically drag Basco by the arm off the ship, and Sid has to keep one arm around Joe's waist to keep the still slightly addled boy from following them home like the lost puppy he seemed to be on the inside. But only ever after these little sessions, after his trysts with Basco. He was perfectly capable of the duties required by the life he and Sid had chosen, and Marvelous thinks that maybe this dichotomy is one of the reasons he likes Joe so much.

He knows quite well it's one of the reasons Basco likes Joe so much.

They don't make plans to meet again, they never have and they probably never will. They've never had to. Plans could go awry, promises could be broken. It was much better to have what they had, to share what they shared, completely by chance.

Or at least to make it seem that way.


End file.
